The present invention relates to a display panel of a matrix type and more particularly to a display panel employed with nonlinear resistive elements each comprising diodes as switching elements for controlling a display device such as a liquid crystal display device.
Recently, an active matrix type display device in which a switching element is connected to each display element in a display device has been developed. For example, a published article entitled "Proc. IEEE" by B. J. Lechner et al., vol. 59 (1971), page 1566-1579 teaches such a display device. In the display device, a switching element, a three-terminal element such as a thin film transistor (TFT), or a two-terminal element such as a nonlinear resistive element (NLR) is employed. In particular, a display panel comprising nonlinear resistive elements combined with liquid crystal display devices is hopeful as a display device capable of having a high density of display elements.